


The Devious Game

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Nakedness, Strip Games, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Ginny play a few rounds of strip poker together... written for Round 4 of the DG_LDWS at Live Journal. Winner of the Best Draco Depiction Award</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devious Game

  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=BestDracoHPFANGIRL71.png)   


  
**The Devious Game by HPFangirl71**   


Draco and Ginny sat cross legged directly across from one another, each concentrating hard on the cards within their grasp. They were engaged in a friendly game of strip poker, the likes of which Draco was obviously winning since Ginny was now wearing nothing more than some flimsy lace under things. Draco had only lost the barest minimum of clothing.

He lounged on the floor of the abandoned classroom wearing a cocky grin upon his face. His tie and sweater were thrown carelessly amidst the growing pile of Ginny’s clothes. He had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt just to tease the naughty little redhead. This game had been her idea and he was quite sure she was regretting it.

“Okay Gin, are we quite done now? I think I’ve proven my prowess at card playing tonight. There’s certainly no reason to continue this unless you wish to further humiliate yourself.

She eyed him up and down, and then tossed her cards into the middle of the space between them.

“Well considering that you’ve been cheating the entire time; I wouldn’t call it prowess now would you?”

Draco began sputtering in defense until she reached behind him to pull out the Ace of Diamonds. He was suddenly quiet and amused. He drank in her incredible beauty as she suddenly straddled his lap.

“So why didn’t you say anything Weasley?” he murmured as he let his lips graze between her nearly naked breasts.

“What and miss out on an opportunity to get naked with you?”

She smirked at him like a true Slytherin and Draco suddenly realized that she’d known exactly what she was doing the entire time… The game had only been a ruse. He had a newfound respect for the devious little Gryffindor.

Seeing her naked before him made him want her more than ever. In defeat he gave into the lustful urges he usually guarded so carefully. He reached up to capture her ruby lips roughly within his own. Ginny responded with a lustful greed, proving that she had been the real winner of tonight’s games.


End file.
